


So Be It

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: and clive and mathilda, but not yet, eventually python and forsyth will be in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Lukas sets off on his new path with the Deliverance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	So Be It

**Author's Note:**

> This first section starts with Lukas leaving home, and the fic will bounce around to different scenes of him adapting to life in the army, meeting new people, etc. I plan to finish it with him arriving at Ram Village.
> 
> Now, in the game Lukas meets Alm and says that the king died “a few days ago.” Between the amount of things that had to happen, and the amount of time travel takes in the medieval world, I’ve stretched that out in this fic so that it takes like two months between his death and Lukas’s visit to Ram. (I mean, there had to be time for word of the Deliverance to spread to Lukas’s town and Python/Forsyth’s, time for all of them to prepare to leave, time for them to travel to the castle, get kicked out of the castle, have Mathilda get captured, and have the outpost fall.) 
> 
> Also, I think I’ve mentioned them in previous fics but some of my headcanoned names include Nigel (Lukas’s brother), Brooker (Lukas’s last name) and Carol (the woman he was courting).

_"I have no home to return to, so I intend to see where the path leads. Do not mistake me for a man who needs pity. If I die along a road I never chose, then so be it."_

\-- 58th of Wyrmstym --

“Lukas Brooker,” the Captain read the freshly inked name with a nod. He put the parchment down to look at the man before him. “Alright. We march at noon. Don’t be late.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Lukas lowered his salute as the knight left to speak with his soldiers.

The walk from the town square to his house was a short one, but Lukas took his time in admiring everything as he made the trek. Never the sentimental type, Lukas didn’t mind that he would most likely never see this place again. He wasn’t taking last looks of longing. No, he was making sure he remembered every detail of this place merely for memory’s sake. People often became complacent about remembering details of familiar things. He would hate to wake up one morning and realize he’d forgotten the little things about this place. Despite the painful memories here, he forever wanted to remember his home.

Reaching the manor, Lukas found it deserted. He faintly recalled some luncheon his family had been invited to. He was relieved, to say the least. Lukas certainly was not prepared to speak to his brother. Everything between him and his Father had been tense since Nigel had gotten in his ear about the Deliverance. Even though he and his mother were just as close as ever, he didn’t have the heart to look her in the eye and say goodbye. As blunt as Lukas was to everyone else in his life, he could never bring himself to speak that way to her. He had penned a lovely letter reassuring her and promising to write. He would leave that with her things before he left. 

Lukas snuck around some of the staff. He’d said his goodbyes to those he was close with, so he was eager to avoid any more conversation than was necessary.

In his room, Lukas glanced at his few possessions. Shelves of books lined the walls. Stacks of writing and sketches were filed neatly in his desk drawer. He turned the key on it, hoping that they remained untouched until he returned. That is, if he returned. A single potted plant sat near the window. He’d asked to take it in from the gardens when he was only a young boy, and he’d cared for it diligently ever since. He wondered if anyone would look after it in his absence. He doubted it. 

The man changed into his soldier’s clothes, simple pants and a form-fitting black shirt that helped make the knight’s armor bearable to wear. With some satisfaction, he pulled a specific shirt over his head. In secret, he’s stolen a servant’s sewing scissors and tampered with it to the best of his abilities. There were still a few frays and threads where Lukas had painstakingly removed the embroidered family crest. He felt a twinge of guilt thinking of the betrayal his parents would feel if they ever found out. However, the thought of rebelling against his brother’s plans, even if it were a seemingly insignificant act such as this, inspired him once more. Nigel couldn’t claim that the Brooker family aided the Deliverance if no one going by the name was enlisted. 

The Captain said that each soldier was only allowed to take what could fit on their person. Lukas had no trouble in packing everything he wanted -- he tucked away his journal, coin purse, and favorite novel. He then turned to his armor set. It had been sitting in the corner of the room, watching him menacingly ever since he’d sent his letter of enlistment. He’d nearly moved it somewhere out of sight, but that seemed too childish. He simply let it taunt him as the days grew nearer to when he’d march off to the bloody war.

Perhaps it was just his imagination, but it felt heavier today than when he wore it during all those hours of training…

Just before noon, Lukas stepped out of the quiet house. 

There was nothing more to be done. He had delivered his letter to his mother. A few days prior, he had sent to Carol, and could only wonder what her reaction would be upon discovering his abrupt departure. He planned on exchanging correspondence during the war, but there was a part of his mind that returned to all the storybooks he’d read over the years. The best stories always kill off the man who leaves his lady to go fight.

Lukas approached the town gate. There was a small huddle of men and women burdened with armor and supplies. They seemed disappointed that they were only gaining one new recruit. From what Lukas had heard, they were fairly short on willing participants compared to a true army. The idea of this war was sounding more grim by the day.

A woman watched him lingering near the edge of their group. “What’s your name, soldier?”

He blinked, realizing that was going to be his title from here on out -- _soldier_. At least that was better than other things he’d been called of late. 

“Er… Lukas.” Some faces turned to give him a nod or wave in greeting.

“Your surname?”

The man smiled. “It is just Lukas, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been changing, rearranging, cutting, and editing everything so much, this fic is a mess... But this first chapter has been pretty solid for a long while, so I figured I’d post it now!
> 
> I have no idea when I’ll add on, but there is stuff in the works, so stay tuned :)


End file.
